1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus and an image recording method.
2. Related Art
As an example of an image recording apparatus, an ink jet printer which performs printing by ejecting liquid such as ink onto a medium such as paper has been known. The ink jet printer includes a transport unit which transports the medium along a transport path, a head unit which records a print image at a portion of the medium which is located at an image recording region on the transport path, and a dry unit which dries a portion of the medium which is located at a dry area on the transport path (for example, JPA-2011-46096).
In such an ink jet printer, when recording a printing image on a medium with a joint portion, it is possible to perform recording on both the joint portion and portions other than the joint portion (hereinafter, refer to as “a non-joint portion”).
However, when drying the medium after recording the printing image, there is a concern that a dry time for the joint portion may be insufficient, and the joint portion is not sufficiently dried, since the joint portion and the non-joint portion are dried without being distinguished therebetween.